Věřit
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Po všem, co viděl, ztratil Reid víru v to, co dělá. Dokáže mu Hotch pomoci získat ji zase zpátky? Upozornění: preslash, zmíněno násilí a smrt


**Věřit**

_Sometimes I don't know why_

_I feel I wanna start crying_

_I see the children's eyes_

_I've seen their hope fade away_

Ta holčička měla teprve jedenáct. Jmenovala se Melissa, byla drobounká a měla dlouhé tmavé vlasy, které se jí kolem uší měkce vlnily, ačkoli jinak byly téměř dokonale rovné, velké hnědé oči a nos po otci.

A Reid ji pořád ještě viděl před sebou, ten výraz v jejích očích, když ji našli, tu naději, se kterou se dívala na Reida, když na malý okamžik uvěřila, že ji zachrání, že se z toho dostane a vrátí se domů k rodičům, kteří čekali, až ji budou moci znovu obejmout. Pořád ještě před sebou viděl, jak se ty její krásné oči nevěřícně rozšířily, ačkoli z nich nestačila zmizet naděje, než se jako malá, bezvládná loutka zhroutila k zemi, když ji její únosce střelil zezadu do hlavy.

Protože oni tam sice byli, našli toho muže, zjistili, kam ji vzal a vydali se ji zachránit, jenže to všechno bylo moc pozdě. Nedal se přemluvit, od chvíle, kdy Melissu unesl, věděl, že ho najdou a on dostane smrtící injekci za to všechno, co už udělal, bez ohledu na to, co ještě udělá. Neměl co ztratit, a tak nezaváhal ani na vteřinu, když ho jeho domu vtrhl celý tým agentů a zásahová jednotka, a zastřelil ji.

Reid nemohl vymazat z hlavy Melissin obličej, ani teď, šest hodin poté, co se po zatčení neznámého vrátili zpátky domů, kdy seděl mlčky a sám, uprostřed noci a naprosto potmě ve svém obývacím pokoji a slepě zíral před sebe. Ano, všechny oběti pro něj znamenaly pocit, že zklamal, že je nedokázal zachránit, vždycky to bolelo, ale Melissa… Něco ohledně té dívky mu rvalo srdce.

Možná to bylo tím, že byla ještě dítě, malé vystrašené a nevinné. Možná to bylo tím, že se dívala na něj, když dostala kulku do hlavy. Možná to bylo tím, že z něj nespustila pohled, ani když padala, jako by se ho ptala, proč se to muselo stát.

Možná to bylo tím, že kdyby dokázali přijít jen o pět minut dříve, třeba by ještě žila.

_When a mother is crying for mercy_

_But no ones to hear_

_It's easy to turn one's head over_

_And forget all the tears_

_And I don't want to refuse, we can try_

_I need to believe_

Nebylo to fér a on to dobře věděl, protože to vídal den co den. Zločinci si svobodně chodili po ulicích. Děti umíraly. Rodiče truchlili, když pochopili, že ne vždycky můžou své potomky, do kterých vložili své naděje a budoucnost a pro které by zemřeli, ochránit před vším špatným.

On byl neschopný tomu zabránit. Nedokázal to změnit.

Tak proč vůbec dělal tuhle práci? Proč kdokoli z nich dělal tuhle práci? Bylo to pořád stejné, nic se neměnilo. Zavřeli jednoho, deset dalších, horších a vynalézavějších se objevilo. Byla to Sisyfovská práce, která je všechny ničila, pomalu je rozežírala zevnitř, jednoho po druhém, protože oni všichni to začali dělat proto, aby něco změnili, a postupem času, s tím, jak vídali další a další těla a další a další plačící matky, další a další otce, kteří věřili, že to, co se stalo, byla jejich vina, protože nebyli tam, kde měli být; zjišťovali, že to nejde změnit.

Gideon se zhroutil, protože se nedokázal vyrovnat s vědomím, jaký dokáže člověk být. A Elle? Elle, která musela odejít, když chladnokrevně zastřelila podezřelého, protože to podle ní byl jediný způsob, jak před ním ochránit ostatní? Morgan nikomu nevěřil. Emily musela předstírat smrt. Hotch přišel o ženu.

Vždyť nedokázali ochránit ani jeden druhého! Tak jak by mohl někdo chtít, aby zachraňovali ostatní lidi?

Proč si pořád ještě namlouvali, že to dělají z nějakého důvodu a ne jen kvůli tomu, že je to pohltilo natolik, že už prostě nedokážou odejít?

Roztřeseně vydechl a ruce se mu mimoděk sevřely v pěsti tak pevně, že se mu nehty zaryly do kůže na dlaních.

Ne, to nešlo, musel něco udělat, musel v tom najít smysl, nějaký důvod pokračovat, muselo přece být něco, musel…

Aniž věděl, jak se tam dostal, nebo proč tam vlastně je, stál najednou přede dveřmi Hotchova domu a tiskl zvonek tak dlouho, dokud se dveře pomalu neotevřely.

„Reide?" oslovil ho Hotch překvapeně.

Reid k němu zvedl tvář. „Pomoz mi věřit, Hotchi," vydechl rozechvěle, rty pootevřené, dech mělký, výraz naprosto ztracený. „Pomoz mi věřit, že to všechno má ještě nějaký smysl."

_Cool down and think about_

_There ain't no time for excuses, no_

_It's urgent to decide_

_Cuz we don't wanna let go, let go, let go_

„Jsi v pořádku?" Hotchův hlas byl jemný a starostlivý, když se pozorně díval na Reida.

Mladík seděl na pohovce v jeho obývacím pokoji, kolena u sebe, ruce, které měl položené na nich, se mu třásly. Díval se upřeně do země – Hotch si nebyl jistý, jestli to bylo proto, aby zakryl výraz, který měl ve tváři, nebo se na něj jednoduše neodvážil podívat – a takhle, v mírném světle jedné jediné rozsvícené lampy vypadal tak drobný a bezbranný a zranitelný, že se Hotchovi při pohledu na něj svíralo srdce.

„Už nevím, proč dělám tuhle práci," vydechl Reid slabě a vzhlédl k němu, oči rozevřené doširoka, krásné a nešťastné a prosící o pochopení a záchranu.

A Hotch si najednou nebyl jistý, jestli ho dokáže zachránit, protože ho nikdy ani nenapadlo, že ze všech lidí zrovna Reid by po něm mohl chtít, aby ho zachránit. Reid byl přece vždycky ten, který všechno zvládl a se vším se vyrovnal… Tak proč tentokrát ne?

„Nevíš?" zašeptal Hotch a položil mu dlaň na rameno.

Reid se trhaně nadechl. „Vždycky jsem si myslel, že to, že jsem tady a něco dělám, může někomu pomoci, ale teď… nevím, jestli to k něčemu vůbec je. Pracujeme, skoro pořád, ale ať děláme, co děláme, je to pořád stejné, pořád víc obětí, víc vrahů, víc toho všeho, té hrůzy a bolesti a já… Nemá to smysl." Reid zavrtěl pomalu hlavou. V koutku oka se mu objevila slza, zatřpytila se v matném světle jediné lampy a sklouzla mu po tváři.

Hotch ji jemně setřel bříškem palce, oči smutné a laskavé. Pak se měkce usmál a vzal Reida za ruku.

„Pojď se mnou, něco ti ukážu."

_I need to believe_

_Don't lie, it's all about you and I_

_To make it our place to live in_

_Does someone know all the answers_

Reid nechápavě zíral na dveře, na kterých byl obrovský, veselý nápis JACK, vyvedený z barevných papírů, které byly v hlubokém šeru chodby stěží vidět.

Zmateně zamrkal, naprosto nechápaje, proč ho Hotch zavedl k pokoji svého syna, teď, uprostřed noci, beze slova vysvětlení. Nerozuměl, co měl Hotch v plánu. Co mu chtěl ukázat? „Co…?"

„Ššš," zabroukal Hotch uklidňujícím hlasem a Reid ucítil měkký dotek jeho dlaně na svých zádech. „Nemluv, jen se dívej," dodal a pomalým pohybem, opatrně, aby nenarušil noční ticho, otevřel dveře chlapcova pokoje a mírně postrčil Reida dovnitř.

V pokoji byla téměř dokonalá tma, jen oknem sem dopadalo trochu světla pouličních lamp a lehce osvětloval Jackovu malou postavu. Chlapec ležel v posteli, stočený na boku a přikrytý skoro až po bradu, v drobných ručkách svíral nějaké plyšové zvířátko. Ale to, co Reida zaujalo, byl jeho výraz, ten naprostý klid a mír v jeho dětské tváři, jemný úsměv a bezpodmínečná důvěra v to, že může bez obav spát, protože jeho otec se o něj postará a nikdy nedovolí, aby mu někdo jakýmkoli způsobem ublížil.

Hotch, který až doteď stál nehybně na krok za ním, se pohnul a zezadu ho objal okolo pasu, bradu mu položil na rameno a tváří se zboku opřel o jeho hlavu. „Kvůli tomuhle to dělám," zamumlal Hotch tlumeně přímo do jeho ucha. „Abych pro Jacka udělal svět alespoň o malý kousek bezpečnější, a on mohl v noci klidně spát."

Reid se o něj důvěřivě opřel, lačně vstřebával teplo Hotchova těla, ale pohled z chlapce nespustil, zcela ohromený.

Protože to najednou viděl. Najednou viděl všechny ty lidi, kteří mohli v noci beze strachu spát, díky tomu, co dokázali. Viděl všechny ty, které zachránili. Ti všichni mohli být klidní, protože on a jeho přátelé budou vždycky tam venku, aby je chránili. Mohli být bez obav, stejně jako ten malý chlapec, který spal, přitulený a plyšové hračce, přímo před ním.

„Pro koho to mám dělat já?" zeptal se měkce.

„Ty přece máš rodinu, Spencere," zašeptal Hotch a políbil ho letmo do vlasů. „Máš nás."

A Reid se poprvé po dlouhé době usmál. Protože možná… Možná mohl mít život opět smysl.

_I need to believe_

_Don't lie, it's all about you and I_

_To make it our place to live in_

_I need to believe_

_I need to believe_

_(Gotthard – Need to believe)_


End file.
